Drake/Discography
Studio albums *''Thank Me Later'' (2010) *''Take Care'' (2011) EPs *''So Far Gone'' (2009) Compilation albums *''Room for Improvement'' (2006) *''Comeback Season'' (2007) *''So Far Gone'' (2009) Singles 2000s *''Replacement Girl'' (2007) - with Trey Songz *''Best I Ever Had'' (2009) *''Succesful'' (2009) - with Trey Songz & Lil Wayne *''Forever'' (2009) - with Kanye West, Lil Wayne, and Eminem 2010s *''Over'' (2010) *''Find Your Love'' (2010) *''Miss Me'' (2010) - with Lil Wayne *''Fancy'' (2010) - with T.I. & Swizz Beatz *''9AM in Dallas'' (2010) *''Headlines (2011) *Make Me Proud'' (2011) - with Nicki Minaj *''The Motto'' (2011) - with Lil Wayne *''Marvins Room'' (2011) *''Take Care'' (2012) - with Rihanna *''HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right)'' (2012) - with Lil Wayne Featured singles 2000s *''The One'' (2009) - with Mary J. Blige *''Digital Girl (Remix)'' (2009) - with Jamie Foxx *''Money to Blow'' (2009) - with Birdman *''Fed Up'' (2009) - with DJ Khaled *''Say Something'' (2009) - with Timbaland *''I Invented Sex'' (2009) - with Trey Songz *''4 My Town (Play Ball)'' (2009) - with Birdman *''Throw It in the Bag (Remix)'' (2009) - with Fabolous 2010s *''You Got Me'' (2010) - with Sacario *''Right Above It'' (2010) - with Lil Wayne *''Aston Martin Music'' (2010) - with Rick Ross *''Loving You No More'' (2010) - with Diddy - Dirty Money *''What's My Name'' (2010) - with Rihanna *''Fall for Your Type'' (2010) - with Jamie Foxx *''Moment 4 Life'' (2010) - with Nicki Minaj *''Put It Down'' (2010) - with Bun B *''Deuces (Remix) (2010) - with Chris Brown *Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready) (Remix)'' (2010) - with Alicia Keys *''Tony Montana'' (2011) - with Future *''Celebration'' (2011) - with Tank *''Feel Love'' (2011) - with Steven Garrett *''Unusual'' (2011) - with Trey Songz *''Poppin Bottles'' (2011) - with T.I. *''I'm on One'' (2011) - with DJ Khaled *''She Will'' (2011) - with Lil Wayne *''It's Good'' (2011) - with Lil Wayne *''Still Got It'' (2011) - with Tygo *''Round of Applause'' (2011) - with Waka Flocka Flow *''Mr. Wrong'' (2011) - with Mary J. Blige *''So Good'' (2011) - with Shanell *''Stay Schemin''' (2012) - with Rick Ross *''No Lie'' (2012) - with 2 Chainz Music videos 2000s *''Replacement Girl'' (2007) - with Trey Songz, directed by Drake *''Best I Ever Had'' (2009) - directed by Kanye West *''Succesful'' (2009) - with Trey Songz, directed by Jake White *''Forever'' (2009) - with Kanye West, Lil Wayne and Eminem, directed by Hype Williams 2010s *''Over'' (2010) - directed by Anthony Mandler *''Find Your Love'' (2010) - directed by Anthony Mandler *''Miss Me'' (2010) - with Lil Wayne, directed by Anthony Mandler *''Marvins Room'' (2011) - directed by Drake *''Headlines'' (2011) - directed by Lamar Taylor, J. Maylen and Al Mukadem *''The Motto (2011) - directed by Lamar Taylor and Highly Alleyne *Practice'' (2012) - directed by Drake *''Take Care'' (2012) - with Rihanna, directed by Yoann Lemoine *''HYFR (Hell Ya Funking Right'' (2012), with Lil Wayne, directed by Director X Featured music videos 2000s *''Change You'' (2006) - with Jena, directed by Jena *''The One'' (2009) - with Mary J. Blige, directed by Anthony Mandler *''Money to Blow'' (2009) - with Birdman, with Gil Green *''Fed Up'' (2009) - with DJ Khaled, directed by DJ Khaled *''Still Fly'' (2009) - with Page, directed by Page *''Digital Girl (Remix)'' (2009) - with Jamie Foxx, directed by Hype Williams *''Say Something'' (2009 video) - with Timbaland, directed by Paul "Coy" Allen *''4 My Town (Play Ball)'' (2009) - with Birdman, directed by Gil Green 2010s *''Aston Martin Music'' (2010) - with Rick Ross, directed by Gil Green *''Loving You No More'' (2010) - with Diddy-Dirty Money, directed by Gil Green *''What's My Name?'' (2010) - with Rihanna, directed by Philip Andelman *''Fall for Your Type'' (2010) - with Jamie Foxx, directed by Chris Robinson *''Put It Down'' (2010) - with Bun B, directed by Bun B *''Moment 4 Life'' (2011) - with Nicki Minaj, directed by Chris Robinson *''In the Morning'' (2011) - with J. Cole, directed by J. Cole *''Made Man'' (2011) - with Rick Ross, directed by Rick Ross *''I'm on One'' (2011) - with DJ Khaled, directed by Gil Green *''Stay Schemin'' (2012) - with Rick Ross, directed by Rick Ross *''Mr. Wrong'' (2012) - with Mary J. Blige, directed by Diane Martel *''Round of Applause'' (2012) - with Waka Flocka Flame, directed by Mr. Boomtown Category:Drake Category:Discography